Un coeur de femme dans un corps d'enfant
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Une fête, des danses, de l'alcool... Des conditions idéales pour que tous se laissent aller et Break et Sharon ne diront sûrement pas le contraire! SharonXBreak, One-shot.  Spoil du chapitre 49


Bonjour, je suis Etsuko_29 et c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur Pandora Hearts alors soyez indulgent s'iouplait!

Auteur: et bien moi aux dernières nouvelles XD

Rating: T, rien de très choquant juste un petit bisou de rien du tout!

Dislaimer: Le manga n'est pas à moi bien évidemment!

Couple: Sharon et Break (si si!)

Note: ATTENTION! Ce One shot contient des spoils du chapitre 49 et pour ceux qui lisent les scans, ne prenez pas en compte tout les chapitres qui suivent!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Un coeur de femme dans un corps d'enfant<strong>

Il lui avait dit…

Il lui avait enfin dit qu'il avait perdu la vue, qu'il ne pouvait plus voir ses si belles et si tentantes sucreries, qu'il ne pouvait plus voir ce visage qu'il aimait tant de cette femme qu'il chérissait. Oui, son plus beau plaisir n'était pas de taquiner Oz, de faire des câlins à Alice, exaspérer Liam, ou encore de faire sortir Gilbert de ses gongs, non…

Son plus beau plaisir était d'admirer le visage de sa chère Sharon: ses moindres mimiques, ses moindres expressions de femme qui se dessinait pourtant sur un visage d'enfant. Elle était comme lui, le temps avait emprisonné son corps dans un certain âge. Lui était un contractant illégal il avait subit son sort, elle l'avait choisit.

Quand il lui avoua son récent handicap, au fond de lui il craignait qu'elle pleure, que sont chagrin soit aussi grand que son attachement pour lui.

Mais non, des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux certes, mais elle lui avait sourit. Il le savait, il l'avait compris à sa voix, à sa respiration. Elle lui avait alors prit la main qu'il avait doucement serré. Et comme promis, elle l'avait alors dirigé sur la piste et lui avait apprit à danser. Il en fût heureux.

Il aurait aimé voir son visage à cet instant, son expression était surement aussi douce qu'un sucre d'orge, son sourire devait être resplendissant, de légères rougeurs s'étaient surement déposées sur ses joues délicates.

Mais il n'eut presque aucun regret car il profitait d'autre chose…

Il sentait sa robe sûrement aussi belle qu'elle effleurer ses jambes, le moindre de ses pas faisait danser l'étoffe, lui donnant des frissons jusque dans ses veines. De ses mains d'homme il sentait sa peau légèrement chaude et aussi douce que de la soie. Il entendait sa respiration, peut être un peu trop rapide pour la normale…

Était-elle gênée ? Ou heureuse ? Ou bien les deux. Il ne pouvait pas y répondre.

Elle lui parlait parfois. Il pouvait alors écouter sa voix, telle une douce mélodie qui envahissait son esprit. Il pouvait aussi à son plus grand malaise, sentir parfois la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait beau n'avoir que 13 ans d'apparence, Break ne l'eut jamais trouvé si enfantine que cela au fil du temps. Il lui avait demandé plus tôt si elle n'aurait pas voulu d'un corps de femme et de connaître leurs joies et leurs petits soucis. Elle lui avait répondu négativement, elle l'avait choisi et ne regrettait rien. A sa voix il sentait qu'elle souriait, Sharon était une femme si forte.

Break le savait… Pour beaucoup de monde il aimait une petite fille de treize ans un peu comme un grand frère, mais au fond de lui il aimait une femme. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis quelques mois déjà... Il l'aimait.

Ce soir là d'ailleurs, quand l'alcool, les danses et l'euphorie de la party avaient fait leurs petits effets sur eux, ils s'étaient montrés plus proches que d'ordinaire. A noter que seule la jeune demoiselle était soule. La prise innocente de Break sur les épaules de Sharon s'était mutée en une prise aguicheuse et égoïste: il avait attiré la jeune femme à lui, la prenant par les hanches. La voix de Sharon était devenue plus mielleuse, plus mature.

Quand ils furent rentrés à Pandora, Break en parfait gentleman l'avait ramené à sa chambre.

A dire vrai il aimerait y entrer aussi… Au moins pour cette nuit. Mais une chose l'en empêchait, pas la différence d'âge non … Il était son fidèle serviteur et elle sa jeune maîtresse.

Il voulu lui dire au revoir et reprenant le contrôle de sa personne, il s'était penché sur son visage lui avait souhaité bonne nuit tout en lui offrant un baiser fraternel sur le front.

Mais quand il voulu se retourner pour partir elle l'avait arrêté, l'ayant attrapé par la chemise la serrant de toute ses forces entre ses doigts fins.

Il ne comprit pas et une exclamation de surprise s'était enfuie de ses lèvres.

La jeune fille rougissait violement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait faire dans à peine quelques secondes.

« Qu'il a-t-il mademoiselle Sharon ? demanda-t-il étonné

- R-rien… s'empressa de dire la jeune fille

- Pourquoi me retiens-tu alors ? demanda Break

- Parce que… Baisse toi un peu, s'empressa de dire la jeune fille »

Il parût très étonné. Que diable voulait-elle donc faire ? Trop occupé par ses interrogations il n'obtempéra pas.

« Baisse-toi ! » ordonna la femme, sentant ses joues irradier à cause de sa gène.

Break sourit, résigné et s'exécuta. Il se pencha s'arrêtant assez près pour distinguer vaguement les joues de Sharon littéralement en feu…

Se pourrait-elle qu'elle au-… ? Mais ses interrogations s'arrêtèrent net à cause de la jeune femme. Elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes sans aucune retenue.

Il parut fortement surpris, et une douce chaleur parcourut son corps intemporel. La jeune femme fut chamboulée par ses sensations et le goût des lèvres de Break: un mélange envoutant d'alcool et de sucreries. Mais celle-ci étant peu expérimentée, il dirigea le baiser. Il fit valser ses lèvres avec celles de Sharon. Ce baiser fût doux, sensuel puis sauvage et endiablé. La jeune femme profitait de ce moment se disant que Break était beaucoup plus doué dans l'art d'embrasser que pour une valse.

Et se prenant au jeu, la jeune demoiselle avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Break. Lui s'était pratiquement mit à genoux pour être à la hauteur de sa maitresse.

Quand le baiser fût rompu, Break pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée: Sharon reprenait son souffle. Son teint de pêche était à présent plus comparable à la pivoine la plus pourpre qui n'ait jamais existé.

Il attendit un peu qu'elle reprenne complètement son souffle et embrassa chastement la jeune femme sur les lèvres. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise ce qui fit pouffer l'aveugle.

Il lui caressa la joue puis lui glissa à l'oreille, « Bonne nuit, Sharon. ».

Celle-ci devint plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà et bégaya un « B-B-Bonne n-uit Xerx… ».

La gène de la jeune femme attendrit l'homme et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il se détourna d'elle et commença à marcher, la jeune femme le regardait partir rougissant comme jamais, un air presque beat sur les lèvres.

« Oh ! Et merci pour ce baiser passionné, mademoiselle ! » dit, il d'une voix taquine et mutine, comme toujours.

La jeune femme ne pût que s'indigner et lui cria « Tu me le paieras Xerxes Break ! »

L'homme en question se mit à rire et tourna dans un autre couloir.

Sharon rentra dans sa chambre et un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà!<p>

C'était court je sais... Mais cela mérite quand même des reviews, non?

Pitié!


End file.
